Vivir ライブ
by LoVe Quo
Summary: 'Mi razón de vivir es y siempre has sido tú Kagome… solo que antes no lo sabía' Susurró antes de quedarse profundamente dormido en la comodidad de la habitación.


_Konnichiwa! Saludos desde el lindo (hahaha sobretodo lindo) taller de computación de la secundaria, como no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer decidí escribir un fic aunque sea cortito (pero bonito ^^) Tengo tres horas (lo que dura esta tortura ) veamos que logro hacer xDD Ojala os guste. _

**One Shot**

Dos semanas de intenso trabajo en la preparatoria eran demasiadas para la chica de cabellos azabaches quien además de sus labores escolares, debía viajar quinientos años en el pasado para pelear contra múltiples espíritus y demonios quienes deseaban apoderarse de la Shikon no Kakera en compañía de sus amigos y hasta ahora su amado Hanyo.

La lámpara que se encontraba en el escritorio de la joven miko del futuro iluminaba la habitación ayudándole como apoyo para no caer presa del duro cansancio que la agobiaba. Sus libros ocupaban gran parte de la mesa donde se encontraba apoyándose, últimamente se había sentido sumamente agotada aunque estaba segura que la batalla final contra el temible demonio Naraku se encontraba cerca y no dudaría ni un segundo en servir al menos como apoyo moral para sus jóvenes amigos quienes serían los que realmente tendrían problemas durante la batalla.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde la muerte de Kikyo lo cual la tenía en una ligera depresión, no tanto por la miko si no por el dolor que InuYasha debería estar sintiendo y ella no sería capaz de aliviarlo enningún sentido. Recordaba como la había besado, con inmensa ternura; suspiró sintiéndose derrotada, sabía que los sentimientos que el Hanyo guardaba por ella no pasaban por un simple cariño de amistad.

Aunque en muchas ocasiones había llegado a dudar pues recordaba aquellas palabras que InuYasha le dijo en la tumba del gran Inu no Taisho _- ¡Yo te protegeré! - _no pudo evitar soltar una ligera lágrima divisando nuevamente el peligro de aquella situación y como aunque sea por un poco de suerte, lograron salir con vida.

También recordó, días después de lo ocurrido con Sesshomaru, como el Hanyo la intentó besar mientras reposaban en un árbol cercano a la aldea y ella lo había rechazado - _Dije que no es por eso… - _Ella lo había acusado de compararla con la poderosa miko Kikyo pero ante aquellas palabras, la duda surgió nuevamente.

Habían ocurrido muchas cosas desde entonces, cosas que la habían hecho llorar a mares en más de una ocasión, cosas que hacían que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro pero todas, absolutamente todas tenían que ver de una u otra manera, con InuYasha.

Suspiró y luego de esto volvió a su realidad, mañana regresaría al Sengoku Jidai y debía terminar sus deberes. Su mano derecha temblaba de cansancio por lo que se le complicaba de sobremanera el escribir por lo que decidió, finalmente, descansar un poco.

Su familia había salido durante el fin de semana gracias a una rifa de boletos para el parque de diversiones, ella había decidido no asistir aunque para ser sincera se moría por hacerlo. Sus amigas igualmente habían planeado una fiesta para toda la escuela pero como siempre lo hacía, no asistió. Su estilo de vida al igual que su mundo había cambiado notablemente desde hace ya más de un año, se había recostado sin mucho cuidado sobre su cómoda cama que tanto extrañaba cuando viajaba en la época antigua.

Hacía frio esa noche, el viento soplaba de manera intensa lo que provocaba intensos ruidos nada agradables, desde pequeña le había tenido miedo a la oscuridad y todo lo referente a tormentas. Cubrió su rostro con la cobija rosada que cubría su cama y se abrazó a si misma por un momento, ahora mismo era uno de esos momentos en donde deseaba la presencia del Hanyo para sentirse segura, y posiblemente querida aunque sea tan solo como una amiga o la simple detectora de fragmentos del grupo. Una delgada lágrima salió traicionando su aparentemente orgullo estable.

-_InuYasha… como quisiera que estuvieras conmigo- _Cerró sus ojos durante un momento pero recordó que había dejado prendida la luz de su escritorio por lo que se puso de pie sin muchas ganas para apagarla y poder dormir en paz al menos una noche. Regresó a su cama y se acurrucó nuevamente sobre esta cerrando sus ojos con suma delicadeza tratando de conciliar el sueño pero una fuerte ráfaga de viento entró de pronto en el lugar obligándola a abrir los ojos y encontrarse con las cortinas que cubrían su ventana moviéndose al ritmo del viento y tras esta una sombra humana.

Su corazón latía con fuerza pues tenía un poco de certeza de quién se trataba por lo que se incorporó un poco aún sin pararse de la cama, la sombra avanzo hasta ella quedando justo en frente. El cabello plateado relucía de manera inexplicable ante los débiles rayos de luna, el perfil del chico estaba ligeramente marcado al igual que sus ropas y orejas (por cierto muy lindas) caninas. Kagome por un momento se quedó maravillada ante tal escena antes de ponerse de pie y quedar a la altura del chico, este al principio no hizo movimiento alguno lo que de algún modo desilusionó a la miko pero pasados unos segundos sus labios se encontraron un beso apasionado y lleno de necesidad del otro, ambos movían sus labios de forma similar demostrando ímpetu en toda ocasión hasta que finalmente se separaron para tomar algo de oxígeno.

Pronto el Hanyo empujó a la chica sobre la cama mientras se posicionaba sobre ella y la besaba nuevamente del mismo modo que el beso anterior, una vez que ambos quedaron frente a frente y sus siluetas se distinguían mejor en medio de la oscuridad dominante del sitio, los labios del chico dieron un movimiento intentando decir algo.

_-Kagome… yo también necesitaba estar contigo- _La voz ronca del Hanyo dejó maravillada a la chica, millones de sensaciones corrieron por su cuerpo en menos de cinco segundos terminando en su entrepierna, aquellos ojos dorados la hipnotizaban con su mirada profunda.

InuYasha acariciaba su brazo derecho esperando una respuesta de la miko aunque era poco probable, él era conocedor de los sentimientos que albergaba la joven y sabía que la timidez al igual que él era su característica principal pero desde hacía algún tiempo había estado completamente seguro de lo que él sentía por ella, ahora que Kikyo había muerto, ya no sentía la necesidad de reparar el daño que le había causado hace poco más de cincuenta años aunque no hubiese sido su culpa en primer lugar si no del bastardo de Naraku. Además el beso que le dio antes de que esta muriera había sido únicamente de despedida pues sabía que como sacerdotisa no había tenido la oportunidad de enamorarse libremente.

En cambio Kagome, desde hace tiempo tenía idea de lo que sentía por él pero como el buen bastardo que era, la había hecho llorar un sinfín de veces y la había lastimado de igual manera; definitivamente no tenía el más mínimo honor y constantemente se reprimía por ello y de igual forma no se atrevía a aclarar los asuntos con ella. Pero hasta hace poco cuando recién habían encontrado un lugar para descansar, un templo sagrado para ser más preciso en donde las aguas termales eran la principal atracción y habían sido invitados a bañarse en estas de forma pareja, no perdió oportunidad y abordó a Sango quién por el nerviosismo de encontrarse desnuda frente al depravado de Miroku y claro que su presencia ayudó también, le explicó de forma no muy pacífica el amor que Kagome sentía por él. Desde entonces había pensado seriamente en hacerla su compañera de forma oficial puesto que sus sentimientos no eran tan diferentes a los de la miko del futuro pero aún así no estaba seguro de si ella quería unirse a él de por vida.

Pero al verla sonrojada mirándole de esa manera en que solo ella podía le confirmaba lo que pasaba por su mente. Nuevamente juntaron sus labios pero esta vez de forma delicada, procurando demostrarse el amor que habían ocultado durante tanto tiempo. Kagome enredó sus brazos como pudo en el cuello del chico logrando profundizar aún más el beso, sus lenguas se enredaron entre sí buscándose una a la otra, InuYasha comenzó a bajar sus manos por las piernas de la chica que se hallaban en gran parte descubiertas gracias a su corta falda del uniforme escolar que casi siempre llevaba al Sengoku Jidai, el Hanyo debía reconocer que amaba la forma en que la falda le daba una vista que cualquiera envidiaría de su amada pero también la odiaba por la forma en que otros hombres la miraban e incluso como Miroku la miraba aunque no se sorprendiera de ello. Su beso se intensificaba de sobremanera pasando de cariñoso a apasionado como el primero de aquella noche, ambos amantes respiraban con suma dificultad pero entre jadeos se lograban distinguir los gemidos que dejaban salir sin cuidado.

InuYasha era consciente de que permanecían solos en el lugar pues sus sentidos muy desarrollados le ayudaban en gran parte a distinguir el ambiente por lo que dichoso se dispuso a tomar a la chica como su compañera en aquella ocasión que afortunadamente había sido en donde logró el valor para hacerlo.

La suavidad de sus piernas lo volvía loco en muchos sentidos, su respiración entrecortada provocaba un dulce movimiento en sus pechos los cuales chocaban con el de él haciéndole soltar uno que otro gruñido. Kagome, mientras tanto, estaba completamente perdida en las sensaciones que el chico le proporcionaba; si alguna vez había amado a Kikyo con toda su alma estaba segura que luego se arrepentiría de aquel contacto tan íntimo pero por ahora aunque sea solo por esa noche, deseaba con toda su alma tenerlo a su lado.

El beso se profundizaba cada vez más haciéndoles quejarse por la falta de oxígeno a su cuerpo, se separaron por unos segundos dedicándose miradas sinceras con un brillo extraño en el caso del Hanyo, deseo. Kagome no estaba atrás en cuanto al último aspecto pero lo que más demostraba su mirada chocolate era necesidad del joven.

InuYasha comenzó a desatar su Kosode al igual que su Haori de manera precipitada pues el calor que emanaba su cuerpo producto de la excitación le estaba matando, la chica por su lado luchaba contra el nudo de la Hakama el cual tras una serie de molestos intentos logró desatar. Finalmente el Hanyo quedó desnudo ante sus ojos maravillados, un vago recuerdo viajó por su cabeza de cuando InuYasha y el monje Miroku tomaban un baño en las aguas termales y terminaron desmayados, la visión que tuvo del cuerpo del chico en aquella ocasión fue inigualable pero ahora comprendía que había muchas otras maneras de poder admirarlo.

InuYasha tomó la delicada tela que formaba parte del uniforme escolar de la chica y la levantó apresuradamente dejando a la vista la ropa íntima de la joven que cubría sus pechos, Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente ante esta acción pero no hubo intento alguno de su parte por impedirla por lo que InuYasha se sintió en completa libertad de rasgar la prenda de encaje que desde hacía rato lo desesperaba (todo gracias a que no sabía cuál era su funcionamiento) hasta dejar en completa libertad los senos de la miko.

Los admiró durante un rato, era verdad que en más de un par de ocasiones los había visto vagamente, pero el simple hecho de pensar que ahora se encontraban a su completa mereced lo volvía loco, loco de deseo. Acercó su boca hasta el seno derecho y lo lamió con cuidado procurando no herirlo con el más mínimo roce de sus afilados colmillos mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba el seno izquierdo, debajo suyo Kagome se retorcía de placer; sus mejillas sonrojadas eran el toque ideal para que su rostro se viera aún más hermoso de lo que en sí ya era. Las manos de Kagome se aferraban a las cobijas como si la vida de esta dependiera de ello, InuYasha no pudo evitar sonreír victorioso.

El Hanyo luchaba contra sus instintos de no tomarla justo en el momento pues quería que aquello (ya que era la primera vez de ambos) fuese especial; gruñía mientras tenía contacto con la joven y dulce piel de la chica, por un momento alzó su rostro esperando encontrarse con una chica sumamente hermosa disfrutando de sus caricias y lo hizo, cruzaron sus miradas por unos cuantos segundos antes de continuar, amabas reflejaban lo que nunca se imaginaron de la otra, intenso amor.

Continuaron con el ritual amoroso hasta que InuYasha dejó en paz los pechos una vez que se hubo asegurado de que se encontraban bañados de su saliva y del sudor de la joven, bajó despacio por su vientre hasta detenerse en donde la falda corta falda empezaba, la paciencia que le quedaba no era mucha por lo que de igual forma con el sostén, la rasgó sin cuidado. Kagome soltó un gemido deleitante para el chico el cuál repitió el proceso con las bragas oscuras que cubrían la parte más íntima de la miko. Ahora ambos se encontraban en amabas condiciones, sus cuerpos se rozaban entre estos provocando miles de sensaciones, como corrientes eléctricas, que recorrían todo su sistema hasta parar en sus respectivas entrepiernas y hacerse más notable la excitación de ambos.

El Hanyo nuevamente se incorporó hasta quedar a la altura de la joven y no tardó mucho en besarla con sumo ímpetu, su mano derecha mientras tanto acariciaba la dulce y suave piel que se hallaba entre las piernas de su en unos momentos compañera haciéndole gemir intensamente ante cada movimiento, ya sea ligero o brusco. De alguna manera InuYasha sentía preocupación por si sus garras podrían causarle alguna herida a la chica pero al notar la sonrisa en su rostro y el sudor que corría desde su frente se tranquilizó bastante.

Una vez que sus dedos estuvieron completamente empapados del néctar de Kagome supo que era el momento de proclamarla suya y hacerle el amor como siempre lo hubo imaginado.

Se posicionó sobre ella sin separar sus labios y poco a poco comenzó a rozar su miembro contra el sexo húmedo femenino, ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo ante tan seductora acción, finalmente InuYasha comenzó a empujar suavemente su verga hasta que se hubo topado con la barrera virginal de la joven y rogando a los cielos por no lastimarla demasiado, la atravesó de una vez; inmediatamente sintió como más líquido emanaba de ella y enseguida supo que se trataba de sangre, no pudo evitar sentirse un completo miserable pero la mirada pacífica de Kagome y sus manos moviéndose en su espalda le indicaban que continuara.

Empezó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo hasta que el olor a incomodidad desapareció en su mayoría; Kagome lo besó nuevamente antes de comenzar a moverse más rápido, sus cuerpos rozaron una vez más mezclando sus esencias en una sola, el sudor en ambos se hizo presente de inmediato al igual que el considerable aumento de su temperatura corporal.

Mantuvieron el ritmo durante largo rato, sus gemidos inundaban la habitación para después pasar a inundar la casa, InuYasha gruñía gracias al placer que el cuerpo de la miko, mejor dicho de _su_ miko le proporcionaba, finalmente sintió como las paredes del interior de Kagome se contraían haciendo explotar su miembro y derramar su semilla en el interior de esta, que a su vez gritó tan fuerte su nombre seguido de un intenso y largo gemido que casi hace estragos en sus sensibles orejas caninas, de inmediato posó sus colmillos entre el hombro derecho de Kagome y su cuello dejando una muy visible marca para aquel bastardo desafortunado que quisiera tocarla, pensándolo bien tan siquiera mirarla.

Definitivamente un orgasmo era lo más esperado en este tipo de relaciones pues ambos sintieron que de la mano viajaron al cielo, ahora el Hanyo comprendía perfectamente la actitud de su amigo pero de alguna forma se preocupaba pues no sabía si después de eso sería capaz de controlarse teniendo a Kagome frente a él. Se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado, podía sentir el ritmo de su respiración intentando calmarse al igual que tenía una vista muy apreciable de sus pechos moviéndose al ritmo de su respiración.

-_Te amo…- _Susurró al oído humano, la chica no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de golpe y girarse hasta quedar cara a cara frente al Hanyo. Se veía sincero, su mirada pacífica y tierna era de lo más impresionante en el momento, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus varoniles labios que demostraban que las anteriores dos palabras eran ciertas pero aún así, la miko no quería volver a ser herida y menos cuando recién acababa de realizar el acto amoroso con él.

_-Pero InuYasha tú… estás aún enamorado de Kikyo- _Lo último fue la causa de que una lágrima corriera por su sonrojada mejilla pero de inmediato sintió como era atraída hacia los brazos del Hanyo mientras este susurraba un _''Estaba... ahora estoy enamorado profundamente de ti Kagome y espero estés dispuesta a compartir tu vida a m lado'' _Inmediatamente juntó sus labios nuevamente con los de él asintiendo de forma desesperada, y pensar que hasta hace unas dos horas estaba matándose con aquellas ideas de la miko ya muerta.

-_InuYasha… Te amo más de lo que he amado a alguien en toda mi vida- _InuYasha la abrazó posicionándola más cerca de él, el contacto de sus cuerpos era lo más encantador que ambos pudieron haber sentido alguna vez. Desde el tiempo que llevaban juntos habían ocurrido muchas cosas, desde decepciones hasta ilusiones, desde lágrimas hasta sonrisas, desde abrazos cariñosos hasta besos apasionados; ambos sabían que al momento de purificar la Perla y destruir a Naraku con esta debían de decir adiós pero ¿acaso era una regla? Kagome permanecería a su lado por el resto de sus vidas, vivirían felices en el Sengoku Jidai como siempre hubo soñado. Pronto la joven se quedó profundamente dormida bajo el cálido y protector abrazo del testarudo Hanyo y este una vez que lo notó, besó su frente de manera cariñosa mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dedicaba a conciliar el sueño que buena falta ya le vendría haciendo.

-_Mi razón de vivir es y siempre has sido tú Kagome… solo que antes no lo sabía- _Susurró antes de quedarse profundamente dormido en la comodidad de la habitación.

**Fin**

_¡Genial! Son la una de la tarde con cincuenta y siete minutos osease que faltan exactamente trece minutos para que la campana suene y sea libre por hoy (bno a ) Creo que redacté el lemon de una manera diferente aunque quizás se deba a que estoy en el instituto en medio de dos de mis compañeras que bien echaron ojito a lo que escribía ^^ _

_En fin disculpen si hay errores pero no me da tiempo de revisarlo, espero que sea de su completo agrado. _

_Hasta pronto queridos lectores ^^ _

_LoVe Quo _


End file.
